battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear No Evil
Fear No Evil is the eighth mission in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. This mission continues the mission of the 1st Marine Tank Battalion to rescue Misfit 1-3. Synopsis Drive to Bank Plaza A convoy comprised of Anvil 3-3 and 3-4 is tasked to rescue Misfit team. The player plays as Jonathan "Jono" Miller who is entering Tehran, Iran in his M1A2 Abrams tank. The convoy tries to make contact with Misfit but is unable to do so due to the tall structures of the city. As the convoy nears the bank, the main road is found to be blocked by rubble. The convoy then turns to a narrow alley and buttons down all hatches to avoid sniper fire. Once the convoy exits the alley and travels a few meters, the convoy is ambushed by the PLR. The PLR manages to destroy Anvil 3-3. Jonathan then smashes his M1A2 into a building to escape the ambush. After busting through the building, Miller manages to destroy 3 T-72s along with several PLR infantry men assaulting the bank that the Misfit unit is using as a safe haven. Miller reaches the bank but his tank is hit by a Javelin captured by the PLR. The tank is able to maintain power but the engine and hydraulics are disabled. The Anvil unit is at last able to make radio contact with Misfit 1-3. Defend Marines Misfit informs Miller that they have captured a Russian portable nuke and must secure it before the PLR reclaims it. Eventually, Saint 4-0 arrives in order to rescue Misfit and safely transport the nuke. Anvil requests for an exfil with Misfit as their tank is no longer operational. Saint 4-0 denies the request as they are full from the previous MED-EVAC. Misfit team escapes in a UH-1Y Venom helicopter with the portable nuke. Hold out until QRF arrival Anvil 3-4 is told that QRF will arrive in 15 minutes. Miller boldly tries to fight off the PLR with the machine gun and frantically requests for immediate air support to Anvil 6-6. Anvil 6-6 replies that the air support is coming. Miller and his crew however are soon overrun and then captured by the PLR. The mission then ends with a cutscene where Faruk Al-Bashir gives a short monologue and shortly after, Miller is executed by Solomon. Walkthrough Battlefield 3 - Fear No Evil Trivia *When the tank crew is informed about their new mission objective, it is clearly shown that the convoy is accompanied by two AMTRACs and two Humvees. Despite this, at the beginning of this mission, one tank crewmember is complaining that there is no infantry to support them, and there is no infantry nor transports present. *Because the player is scripted to be overwhelmed, the PLR infantry keeps coming no matter how many the player kills. Should the player fend off long enough, there is an invincible soldier that endlessly sprints to the tank and ultimately causes the endgame. *In the ending cutscene, Solomon mistakes the toy dinosaur as Miller's present for his son when it is really vice versa; the toy dinosaur has a hand-written label which reads "To Dad". *If the player fails to defend Blackburn or the escape helicopter, they will then be taken back to the checkpoint wherein Miller and Ingham's M1 tank is shot by a Javelin. A rare glitch can appear from this point, causing the speed meter on the upper right corner of the screen to display a negative number, which is the minimum number that can be stored in a signed 32-bit integer. *Campo, Montes, and Matkovic have three random skins and they are each either equipped with a UMP-45 or M249. Blackburn also uses an M240B which can not be obtained in his side of the story during the mission Operation Guillotine. *In the beginning of the mission, there is a misspelling in the subtitles. When one of the tank operators asks, "Do we have comms with this Misfit unit yet," the subtitles instead read, "Do we have comms with this Misfit unti yet?" *This is the only mission where Matkovic is not wearing multicam and Montes is not using an M240B on a combat mission. *There is a rare glitch were, before Miller's tank is hit by a Javelin, the game doesn't register that the player got to the move objective. That initiates the cutscene where the Abrams is disabled and the player is able to kill all of the PLR, drive out through the bank, and subsequently off the map. *The mission title is a reference to Psalm 23. *In the game files this level is named SP_Tank_b. ru:Не бойся зла Category:Levels of Battlefield 3